Spinner
by sankouu
Summary: another day, another party at Meenah's hive, and as always, your morail, Porrim is forcing you to go


another day, another party at Meenah's hive, and as always, your morail, Porrim is forcing you to go, you walk to Meenah's hive with your hand in hers, for she knows you get nervous during certain social events, sure they where all your friends, and you talked with most of them on a regular basis, but your nerves always get the better of you, once you reach Meenah's hive you can hear music and laughter pouring out of her hive through closed windows, Porrim lets go of your hand, and rings the doorbell, a second later the door flings open,

"Kanks! Maryam! come on come on!" Meenah yells excitedly as she moves to the side and gestures for the two of you to come in, Porrim goes first and you follow as Meenah closes the door behind you, everyone is already here

"Kanny, dear, go sit, i will be with you in a minute" Porrim said, you nodded and did as you where told, walking over to the couch and sitting down,

you look around, and you see none other then Cronus Ampora, your flush crush, strutting towards you, with two stereotypical red cups in his hands, he sits beside you and hands you a cup, you take it and swish it around.

"what is it?" you ask him as he takes a sip of his drink, which you can tell is vodka from the smell

"something Kurloz brought over, i think Meulin said its soda" Cronus replied

"no alcohol?" you ask

"nope" he says as you smell the drink, you put the cup to your lips and take a sip, and surprisingly its not that bad

"how have you been?" you ask him as he slings his arm over the back of the couch behind you

"iv been good, you?" he asks looking over at you, just as you where about to speak Meenah came though the entrance of the kitchen with Porrim behind her, she was holding something up but you couldn't make out what it was

"hey guys, we got something to make this party memorable!" she yells, trotting over to everyone, you finally got a look at what she was holding, it was a spinner, with 12 spots, player's choice, french kiss, nibble ear, kiss for 30 seconds, spin again, kiss anywhere, say something that makes your partner blush, kiss neck, kiss anywhere, tickle your partner anywhere, ten second message, and sing a love song, she set the spinner on the table separating the couch you and Cronus where on and the other one

"so heres how this is gonna work, we all get into teams of two, both of you get to spin once, do what it says, then you pass it to the person sitting next to you simple enough?" she explained, everyone agreed and got into groups, Latula and Mituna, Kurloz and Meulin, Meenah and Aranea, Horuss and Rufioh, Damara and Porrim, Cronus puts his arm around your shoulder and pulls you close making you blush, silently claiming you as his partner

everyone sat down in their groups and the game began, Meenah and Arenea went first, you and Cronus where last, as the spinner was passed to Cronus you silently hoped it didn't land on "kiss neck" for your neck is very sensitive you found one time when Porrim got a little to close to your neck, and you let out an involuntary loud moan, you watch as Cronus flicks the spinner, going around until it stops on a spot, and to your dismay, it lands on "kiss neck" you fight the urge to get up and run, you ball your hands into fists in your lap, and bite your lip as he pushed the neck of your oversized sweater down, as he leans in you're already tingling, the worst part is that he doesn't just kiss you, he licks and sucks, and you squirm trying to kept your moans in as best you can , little noises slipping out here and there, until finally he bites you gently and you cant help it, you moan loudly and cover your mouth as fast as you can, your entire face turning red as he pulls away, licking his lips and smirking at you

you take the spinner and flick it, going around again until it stops, "french kiss" oh god why, you take a deep breath and sling your arms around his neck, and he wraps his around your waist, hes still smirking, god your going to punch him in his smug, handsome face, you lean in a kiss him and he instantly licks your lips, you open your mouth to let him in, he tastes like grapes, cotton candy and vodka, a combination you quite like, he pulls you into his lap, forcing you to straddle him and you make a small noise, your face is probably as red as a cherry right now, but you could care less, you fist a hand though his hair as you hear whispers from your friends, you pay them no mind until Porrim's voice rings through your ears,

"i think that is quite enough of that you two" she said in the voice she uses when she wants others to do as she says, you pull apart gasping for air, a strand of saliva connecting your lips, wiping your mouth with the sleeve of your sweater, you scoot off Cronus' lap, and toss the spinner back to Meenah so she can have her turn again, after a while you feel Cronus nudge you with his elbow, you look up and him and he leans in and whispers in your ear

"hey babe, i got a little problem down south, you wanna help me out upstairs?" he asks and you feel heat rise to your face, you nod and Cronus grabs your hand and stands up, pulling you up with him,

"excuse us for a bit" Cronus said smiling, dragging you in the direction of the stairs, you silently bless Meenah for having so many vacant rooms in her hive, Cronus pushes the door open to one of them, dragging you in and sitting on the couch that was conveniently placed inside, he pats his lap, and you sit on him again, he puts his hands on your hips, and you feel his bulge press against you, you make an unsure face, and he kisses your cheek and smiles, reassuring you, he then goes for your neck making you shudder and moan,

"your neck is pretty sensitive then i take it?" he asks you, though already knowing the answer

"yes" you moan out breathlessly as he continues to lick and suck, you move your hand to the gills on his neck, and run them through your fingers, making him groan into your neck, you move your other hand down to palm at his unsheathed bulge through his pants, earning you a quiet grunt, you then kiss his head and shift yourself, moving off of his lap and onto the floor between his legs, you undo his pants and pull his bulge out of the purple underwear he wore,

you begin to lick and suck at his bulge, that was definitely larger then you thought it would be, you hear him moan and you feel and hand fist your hair, you can only get half of his bulge in your mouth, and you have to pump the rest, but he thrust into your mouth, shoving more of him in your mouth then you can take, making you gag and cough, you pull back and cover your mouth as you cough, tears gathering at the corners of your eyes,

"shit, sorry babe, i didn't mean to, it just sorta happened, fuck sorry" the Aquarius says covering his face, and you can tell hes mentally kicking himself in the ass, so you let it slide, you wipe you mouth with the back of your hand, only to smear his violet color on your face, you look at your hand and it too was covered in the color, making you blush, not that you weren't already as red as a cherry, but thats not the point

"i-its fine, just try to be more careful" you say, you shift a little, and you feel genetic material drip out of your nook, and you instantly press your legs together, trying to keep anymore form coming out, you think to yourself about how inconvenient it is being a mutant, producing more material the an average troll gets rather messy, fairly quickly, your thoughts where interrupted when Cronus spoke

"uh, can you come here?" he asks you patting his lap again, you get up and sit on his lap again, and he puts his hands back on your hips, and you put yours on his chest,

"can we go all the way?" he asks timidly, you think for a moment, you do have a vow, even though you have completely shamed it, but you are sitting on your flush crushes lap, you just sucked him off, and now his bulge is prodding at your ass and nook through your pants, practically painting them violet, and thats kinda hard to say no to, so you nod and he instantly lights up, he then pulls you into a tight hug, burring his face into your chest covered by the soft fabric of your sweater

once you part he kisses you softly, moving you to lay down on the couch, he gets on top of you and kisses your check, his hands trail down your body and tugs at the waist of your pants, and you silently thank your past self for being to lazy this morning to put on your obnoxiously high pants, he undoes your pants and pulls them down, and you shimmy out of them, kicking them off the couch, he pauses

"uh Kan, are you not enjoying this?" he asks you, not seeing any lump in your underwear, and you make a confused face

"i do believe i am enjoying this very much, why?" you say and he rubs the back of his neck

"well its just, your bulge isn't out" he says and you mentally slap yourself, how could you forget something like that?

"oh, right, well you see, trolls that are low on the hemospectrum can sometimes be hatched without a bulge, and me being a mutant, the chances of that happening are higher" you say and he just looks at you

"so you dont have a bulge?" he asks you can you bite your lip and shake your head, you begin to think hes going to walk out on you, but he smiles and kisses your forehead, obviously sensing your sudden nervousness

"hey, its fine, i dont care if you have a bulge or not" he whispers into your ear and you relax, he then kisses your cheek for probably the hundredth time, not that your complaining, and he pulls your underwear down and off, he starts to rub the folds of your nook, you squirm and groan, he slips a finger in and your breath hitches, he pumps his finger in and out of you as he kisses your horn, he pushes a second finger in, you bite your lip as he makes a scissoring motion, he trails his kisses down to your cheek and to your neck, you moan loudly and arch your back off the couch, he slides his material covered fingers out of your nook and you whine at the loss

"ready?" he asks you, his voice is low and rough, and it makes you shiver, you nod and he wastes no time sliding his bulge into you, once hes fully sheathed inside of you he lest you adjust to the new feeling, after a minute you relax

"move" you moan, he slowly pulls out and pushes back in, you groan and you claw at the couch, he pulls out and thrusts in, rinse and repeat, he goes faster and your moans get louder, you cover your mouth trying to stifle your moans, but Cronus pulls you hand away,

"i wanna hear you, babe" he tells you as he thrusts into you and hits that one spot that makes everything around you melt, you gasp and moan as he hits it over and over again, you moan his name and you swear you feel him go faster

"oh god, Cronus, im gonna cum" you say through moans and whimpers, he takes your hand in his, he thrusts into that spot again and you cum as you moan loudly, but hes not done, he keeps pounding into your over stimulated nook and you whine and squeeze his hand as you start to ache, he says sorry over and over again, but all you can do is sob out a replie, once he finally cums tears are rolling down your face and your shaking,

"im sorry, babe" he says again

"i-its fine" you can barely speak but you force out a replie,

"i know this is a stupid time to say this, but do you wanna be my matesprit?" he asks you and your heart skips a beat

"yeah" is all you can get out before your voice cracks, he gets off of you and runs a hand through his now messy hair smiling, he turns to you to see that you have already fallen asleep, he grabs the blanket that was slung over the back of the couch and covers you,

once you wake up you see that Cronus has fallen sleep on the other side of the couch sitting up with his head in his hand, you sit up and nudge him, waking him up

"whaaaaaat" you groans out

"were still in Meenah's hive" you say looking around, he rubs his face trying to wake himself up

"fuck, what time is it?" he asks groggily as you move the blanket off of yourself seeing the mess that was created on your lower half

"im not sure, ugh im a mess" you say

"here" he says and takes off his shirt, handing it over to you

"thanks" you say and stand up, your legs are sore and you nook is still aching, you wipe yourself off with his shirt, you then grab your underwear and pants and slip them back on,

"uuup we go" you say as you grab Cronus' hands and pull him up off the couch, he hugs you and walks to the door, making you walk backward, and he lathers your face in kisses, this continues until you reach the stairs, he lets you go and takes your hand, leading you down the stairs, once your at the bottom he hugs you again and continues to walk, making you laugh, once you get to the living room you see everyone has left but Porrim, she was sitting on the couch with Meenah, gossiping about this and that, not that you really care,

"oh, hello there" Porrim says as she notices the two of you walking in

"heeeyyy" Cronus purrs as he rocks you from side to side

"i see you two had fun" she said smiling smugly

"mmhm" he lays his head on the top of yours and you sigh

"told ya that would make this party memorable" Meenah says, and Porrim nods

the two of you sit down on the couch, and youre glad they didn't ask about Cronus' shirt, because it would be rather awkward to explain, you stay at Meenah's hive until the sun goes down, you kiss Cronus goodbye, and he walks back to his hive, and you and Porrim walk back to yours, and you cant help but smile.


End file.
